Everything Is Not As It Seems
by blackbirdwings
Summary: Kris comes out and deals with it all, rejection and pain, and acceptance, it's hard but through all the mess he has one constant. Adam.


***Authors Notes*** This fic is rated PG-13, for angst, and hurt/comfort Written becauz I luv Kradam so much. This is my first Kradam fic that I plan on finishing. No telling how long it will be though. This is based somewhat on true events in my life.*

Everything Is Not As It Seems

_***AKA THE STORY IN WHICH ADAM DOESN'T CUSS AND KRIS IS GAY***_

**Chapter 1**

**There Is No Good Time**

The divorce came as a shock to everyone, even his parents, and Adam, the story hit the tabloids the morning of August 3rd, and there was no looking back. The first to call were his parents, demanding he come over immediately and they have a talk, Kris wasn't far considering he was in Arkansas. So after saying one last goodbye to Katy, he kissed her cheek, not regretting it. He left her house, well their house, well it was her house now. They had talked it over and Kris had come out telling her the truth, she agreed that they had been drifting apart and that they both had a good run. She told him she had had her suspensions from the start but that she was glad that he was able to realize it too. They had promised to remain close friends, and that her door was always open to him. That was unless she ever remarried, then they might have had a few problems. But she promised to be there if he ever needed her. Kris was so grateful for having a girl like Katy on his side, and gave her his thanks telling her that she really did deserve to find someone new, and that he would always love her even if they weren't in a committed relationship and he was gay.

Heading over to his parents, his nerves began to kick in, he really hadn't been thinking, what was he going to tell them? He should have warned them, what was he going to do? Would they be okay that he was gay? His father really never totally saw past that part in Adam. He figured his mom would be fine with it, she might cry a bit. But in the end she'd be fine. His father was the one he was worried about though, and his friends, shit he hadn't even thought about them yet. What would Cale say and Charles? Charles hadn't ever liked Adam, being more of a Gokey/Kris fan. They were all religious pretty much out here in Arkansas, it was a small town and really who wasn't he didn't know anyone who wasn't at least around his neck of woods that didn't believe in god, well he was sure there were defiantly some but still, not to say that he didn't because he certainly did. Wasn't he still allowed to believed in god, and the bible, even if he was gay that was aloud wasn't it? His thoughts must have consumed most of his time because before he knew it he was at his parents' house, he opened the door of his car the bright sunlight shining brightly in his eyes, he had to squint to get to the door, he now wished that he had remembered his sunglasses. He headed up to the door and knocked.

"Kristopher! Get in here!" His mama said tugging him in by his shirt sleeve. His father was waiting for him in the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine for now mama."

"Okay." Mrs. Allen smoothed down her skirt and took a seat opposite from Kris next to her husband. Getting right down to it without wasting any time she asked, "So is it true?"

"Yes." Kris said giving a one word answer, he was more on the edge than he had ever been.

"Come on, you've gotta give us more than one word. Why did it happen? Did you two at least try to work it out?"

"No, we just talked, there was no problem we didn't have to work anything out…"

"Well if there was no problem then why did you guys get a divorce?"

"Katy and I decided we just weren't into it anymore, and so we decided to part on friendly terms."

Kris knew his parents could see right through that thin lie, he also knew they would call him out on it.

"There's more to the story Kristopher, I've been your mama for more than two decades, what aren't you telling us?"

Kris took a deep breath, he couldn't think of a good way to say this, it had been so much easier with Katy. So instead of thinking he didn't.

"Because I'm gay!" he blurted out.

"What?" Kim said. Neil looked confused.

"We got a divorce because I realized I was gay…"He trailed off in the end.

"Oh Kristopher." His mom said standing up to give him a hug.

Kris was now the confused one.

"So you're not mad?" He asked in a small voice he expected them to take it worse than they had.

"No sweetie of course I'm not…"

"Dad?" He said peering up carefully he hadn't heard a peep out of his father since he had blurted his confession out.

Neil huffed. "No Kris, I'm not mad, I just wish you had told us sooner, or better yet, before you married Katy, how do you think she feels right now is she okay?"

"She's said she was, she told me she'd always be there for me if I needed her."

"Thank god you have a girl like her." His mama said.

"I know right." Kris couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Katy would always hold a special place in his heart, ex, or no ex.

He reached his arm out for his father, who came and joined the group hug, his mother was still holding onto him after all that time, at that moment Kris felt safe, sadly it could only last for so long, ruining the moment, his cell phone blared, the tone that could only signal, "Adam"

He untangled himself from his family and said "I need to take this," he went out into the front yard and answered.

"KRISTOPHER NEIL ALLEN! WHAT THE HECK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING WIFE PROBLEMS!" Adam said before he could even muster a hello.

"Um, because we weren't having problems, I just had a realization and so we talked it over, and I told Katy, she was an angel about it, and we decided that we really had grown apart, and it would be best if we let each other move on with the rest of our lives."

"Mmhm, and what exactly would that 'realization' be Kristopher?"

"Um, I'm gay…"

"What?" Adam said.

"You heard me…"

"Kris! This isn't because of me is it? Because I'm sure Katy wouldn't mind if we experimented once, I mean if you wanted to kiss me I'd be more than glad to be at your service,"

"No, Adam, I mean I've always been this way, I think I have always felt this way, and until Idol, and until I got away from Katy for a little while and got more into things, I realized my feelings again, in Arkansas you're supposed to be the golden boy, all the boys are expected to marry their high school sweethearts, and go to college, and start a family, I guess It wasn't supposed to happen that way for me, it's not anyone's fault. It's just the way I am."

"Wow, you must have had that rehearsed."

"Nope I just randomly thought of that and I'm pretty sure I just used up all the cheese in the refrigerator with that."

Adam burst out laughing. "Seriously cheese in the refrigerator? What next, so when are you coming out? I mean aren't they gonna want and explanation, oh dang you probably hadn't even thought of that, sorry,"

"No, actually I did, and another article sometime next week is going to hit shelves it'll give me enough time to brace all my friends here. They'll be asking me about the divorce and I'll just bring it up then."

"Oh okay…"


End file.
